Rebellious Earth a story of sisters
by CuriousKitty
Summary: There are many mysteries in this universe, but this isn't about them. It is simply a story about sisters, two sailor scouts of earth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and notes: 

Sailor moon or any of the related characters from the anime/maga/ spin-offs are copy right of Naoko Takeuchi. The character of sailor mask and Amethyst and there adventures are from my own imagination. The Area's of bold italic's are there as a guide to what is to be eventually be placed there. 

Author's note: Please note any discrepancies in this fic should be taken as being due to it being slightly AU. I have only read up to the beryl saga in the maga, and the dark moon on TV, so that is were I get most of my fact's from. One major thing I've changed is that there can be more than one scout of earth. This is merely the first part of a two part fan fiction (the second being "new earth: the story continues"). It is set in the silver millennium, and will inter-lap with some of the events towards the end. 

P.S I don't mind criticism, but take my story as it is, and try to ignore my lack of respect to sailor moon cannon. Oh and if there are any grammar problems, please tell me so I can change them, I do try, but mistakes happen! 

**The price of a crystal: **

'So here I am stuck in my dank cell again' thought a 15 year old girl as she stared moodily out of a bared window. She was called Kimi and wasn't an extraordinary girl to look at due to her five year stretch in this place, not that she cared much about her appearance herself. Her once golden blond hair was now a dull mousy blond which framed her pale face. Even her once sparkling blue eye's seamed to be duller, most of the hope that had once filled them gone. 

'Uhh how could this be happening?' she thought frustration showing on her face 'Nobody in this dammed universe cares... and those that do... dammed prison cell'. She knew very well why this was happening, she had made a choice which everyone thought was criminal, but how could it be? How could her act of love towards her sister be so wrong that they would want to punish, even kill her for it? 

She thought back to her child hood, that was were her rebellion and this whole mess had started... 

Kim's POV flash back 

I was brought up to be a quite respectable young princess, or at least as respectable as I could ever be with my rebellious traits. I never really saw my parents, the king and queen of earth, that often when I was younger. The royal servants looked after and taught me, as it was considered the "Proper" way to do things at the time. I have never been convinced by that excuse, the fact was my parents never wanted to make time for me. They only considered me their heir that they had to brainwash to their way of thinking before I took over as ruler.

Needless to say they never did manage to fully control my rebellious spirit, which probably angered them more. Sure I would be willing to dress and play the part, but I had too many opinions for them, too many questions they didn't want to answer. 

There was this one time when I snuck out of the palace and heard the story of the amethyst crystal for the first time. I was almost ten and I remember my imagination being sparked off by the legend. The story went that millions of years ago, when the earth was young, a crystal fell to earth which held the power needed to create life. The legend continued to say that this crystal could also bring the dead to life, but could only be used by one of royal blood. 

For a while I wondered how such a crystal could hold the power and gift of life but when I attempted to find out more I was stopped. Soon however my attention was diverted when a few months later my mother became pregnant with my younger sister. 

God I was so excited about having a new sister. Although I had two siblings already, I had never been old enough to look out for them, and I actually saw less of them than my parents. This sister was going to be different though, I was goanna help her grow up and learn, to possibly be just as independent as myself. Before she was even born I promised to always protect her and help her lead the best life possible... a promise that I did not take lightly... and never will. 

But then the worse happened... three months before my 11th birthday my sister was still born. I was devastated, I felt like my heart had been torn out, and the worse of it was nobody else seemed to really care. Sure everyone gathered round saying it was a shame, dottering over my mother but none of them cared about my sister. After a few hours I had made up my mind, I was going to do something. I knew about the crystal and how it could bring a loved one back to life. Also, that only a member of the royal family could find it, and I was determined that that royal was going to be me. 

Come night time I snuck out of the palace and teleported to a mountainous region many miles away were legend said the crystal was located. Three day's of solid walking and searching soon wore down my ten year old self. I remember just before the third night, staggering into a cave and collapsing from exhaustion, most of my hope for finding the crystal disappearing. 

After what must have been only a couple of hours, I was woken up by some water falling on my face through a crack in the cave wall. I got up from the cave floor slowly, shivering slightly. 

I looked around the cave, my eye's adjusting to the dark. As I started to move further in I noticed it was becoming lighter. There appeared to be a bright glow radiating from the back of the cave. My heart lightened with rekindled hope as I stumbled forward and finally saw the crystal for the first time. It was placed upon a large stone alter, and without any hesitation I ran towards it, lifting it from it's holder. 

If I had had more time maybe I would have noticed the engraving on the stone tablets beside the altar, the one's which said "Gaza nefastus crystallinus terra vita vigor". Then again would I have taken any notice? And even if I had seen it, would my upset 10 year old self have taken the time to translate it when her sister was still lying dead somewhere? The answer to those questions, of course, is no. I wouldn't have stopped when I knew my sister was in danger, and even if I had known it was a forbidden crystal, I still would have taken it. 

Anyway the fact remains that I did take it, without a moment's hesitation, then teleported directly to the palace mortuary. I knew my sister would be placed in the mortuary. My great aunt had died but two years earlier and I remembered she was placed there for over two weeks while people came from all over the world to pay there final respects. The thought of my sister being there made my skin crawl, but she wouldn't be there for long; she was going to be given a life, a chance. 

As I entered the mortuary I saw my sister laid in a coffin, lifeless, her wispy black hair on the pillow. Slowly I approached her before placing the crystal on her chest, waiting with my eyes closed, praying for her to reawaken, until I heard a blissful sound of a baby crying. I looked down at the newly awaken child and took her in my arms, her body radiating warmth. 

"Don't worry," I said softly to my sister staring into her strange silvery eyes, "You're safe now… I'm going 't make sure you're always safe." 

By saving my sister I had unknowingly evoked the power of a forbidden crystal which had dire consequences attached to it. I was told later that I had broken a sacred royal law that meant death to both my sister and I. My sister for Gia's sake, something I would never allow, and didn't. 

I had only been holding my sister for a few minuets before the royal guard's burst in, frantic looks on there faces. It seamed that they were sent to track me down when I disappeared, though that didn't really shock me much; my parent's always over reacted when I disappeared. The head guard started to approach me before he noticed who I was holding. Looking round at the guard's I noticed some had gone pale, though I didn't understand why at the time. I guess I was expecting them to be happy, I had brought back my sister to life after all, but they weren't. 

The guards seized us roughly, trying to pull her away from me, but I wouldn't let them take her. Eventually we were both taken to a palace cell, no explanation given, only a few remark's about how could I selfishly doom them. 

We were in the cell two days before anyone came to visit to us. During this time I had to use my powers to create food for my sister, it was like they didn't even consider her good enough for even basic human rights. They probably hoped she would die, though I wasn't going to allow that to happen any time soon. 

The visitor told me I had broken a royal law by taking, and using the amethyst crystal. I was told I was soon to be taken to the solar court and charged for treason, a charge which held the penalty of death to those involved. 

I wanted to go escape with her, but knew I was too easy to track, everyone knew what I looked like but my sister... No one had really seen her up-close, and what normal person would suspect an innocent abandoned child? She would be safer on her own, but it would have to be some where even I couldn't find her. 

My stomach had churned at that thought, I couldn't know because there was too much risk of them reading my mind to find her. I would have to trust my earth powers to deliver her to somewhere safe, it was a big risk, but one I knew I would have to take. I knew it was better for her to have a chance, any chance than to stay here, were there was certain death. 

I spent the rest of that day going over the same anxious thoughts, until I knew it was time to act. I had chosen to do it while the shifts were changing over as I needed to concentrate for it to work. I knew if they found out what I was doing, we would be quite literally dead meat! 

That night I sent her way, using every reserve of energy I had, knowing even as I did so that I was giving up my own chances of surviving to save her. I would have to go through the solar courts, stand trial with no hope of escape by teleporting and little hope of surviving to see her again. 

End of flash back 

'So that's it' Kim thought to herself, snapping herself out of her reminiscing 'I'm here to give my sister a chance. Five years I've been stuck here, five stinking year's... and would I change anything? No.' She sighed and in a quiet voice said "I just wish I could hold her in my arms one more time..." 

Gaza nefastus crystallinus terra vita vigor= The royal forbidden crystal of earth's life force 

Gia is the Pagan goddess of the earth 


	2. Sailor Without A Crown

Disclaimer: Sailor moon or any of the related characters from the anime/maga/ spin-offs are copy right of Naoko Takeuchi. The character of sailor mask and Amethyst and there adventures are from my own imagination. Please note any discrepancies in this fic should be taken as being due to it being slightly AU   
  
**Sailor without a crown:**

It was the second day in what was turning out to be a "character slander" free-for-all in the court. Kimi's family had, in one form or another, all made an appearance in court during that time. Not all had given testimony against her though. 

Although her younger brother, Endymion, had sat to watch on some occasions, he hadn't taken the stand. Her council had informed her that he refused to stand on the grounds that he didn't know her well enough. The queen of earth wasn't apparently happy about this, but it seemed like Endymion was sticking to his decision, which Kimi found slightly surprising. She had never really thought of him as a rebel, but now... maybe there was hope for him yet. 

Her mother had wanted the royal family to stand united against Kimi, and it seemed that most of them were bending to her wishes. It hurt her to see everyone making rash character accusations against her. It wasn't like she really cared about what they thought, but it was the fact that they passed judgement against her without ever knowing HER. Jassar, her second youngest sister (amethyst now being the youngest in her eyes), had given an emotional show to the court just that morning. That was all it was though, a show. Jassar had called her a "rebellious juggernaut" saying she always tried to disrupt palace life. Kimi actually found a bit of humour in this statement, because although she was the rebellious one when they were younger, Jassar was the one always "disrupting" palace life because of her accident proneness. 

That afternoon was finally her mothers turn to take the stand. It wasn't something Kimi was looking forward too. She hadn't laid her eyes on the queen since the night her sister was still born. As the minuets ticked down towards the time of the court gathering Kimi felt all her feelings about that night and subsequent event's intensify, and could only hope she could keep her cool enough to reframe for verbally attacking her mother as soon as she saw her. 

Kimi watched the clock as she sat in the court room waiting, counting down the minuets to when her mother would appear. She gave a glance to the back of the court as she was sure she had heard a large group of people approaching the court room doors, but it seamed they had stop. She pondered on this for a few seconds till she looked up to the clock and noticed the time being 2:58pm. 'Bloody royal family and there prompt dramatic entrances' she thought letting out a slightly exasperated sigh, 'it's not like anyone would say anything if they were early or late for once in there lives!' 

Watching the seconds tick down, Kimi couldn't help but start a count down under her breath "ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one..." BANG! 

'Right on time' Kimi thought as her mother made her grand entrance, flanked on either side by the royal usurers. Everyone had turned round to watch the queen entrance, all bowing, all except Kimi of course. She just continued to stand, looking forward and timing the procession as it went down the aisle. She had a theory that, the more important a person thought they were, the longer it took them to walk down the 10 meter stretch to the stand. She had therefore taken it upon herself to time them as a sort of "hobby" during the proceedings. 'Gosh, we have a new winner' she thought in mock surprise as her mother reached the stand after taking a full 20 seconds more than anyone else. 

As her mother was sworn in, Kimi took her first good look at her mother. She was what most would conceder a pretty woman. Her hair was jet black, which was normal for most member of the royal family, except for a distant cousin on her father's side, and Kimi of course. Her eyes were a piercingly bright blue and she was dressed in elaborate clothes which put every other court's member's outfits to shame. 'Stuck up charlatan' Kimi thought before realising her mother was about to start. 

The queen surveyed the court before starting, "Gaza nefastus crystallinus terra vita vigor" The queen said in a calm yet commanding voice which echoed in the hushed courtroom, "Those words warned and commanded any of those who entered the chamber of the Amethyst crystal, and yet _she_ took no heed. She has always acted in an extremely un-royal manner, disobeying rules set down by the family. Her behaviour is one I would never have expected of a royal daughter of earth, and it _shames_ me that I ever gave birth to such a child. So I will take this opportunity to state that from this point on, she is no longer considered my child, no longer a princess of Earth. She has disgraced us all, and will be allowed to no more!" With this the Queen got up and made here way over to her seat in the benches. All royal statements, except of course Kimi's, were above condemnation, therefore no cross examination took place. 

As Kimi sat letting what had happened sink in a spark of realisation entered Kim's mind. It was perfect; the only loophole that existed, which before had been unusable, had just been presented to her on a silver platter. She leant over to her defence attorney, as hopeless as he was, and said she wanted to submit an ending, confessing statement to the court. To say the attorney was shocked by her request was an understatement, but he went along with it. Kimi suspected he was being bribed by the other side to lose the case, which is why he never put up any objection. He probably thought she was going to confess and willingly lose the case... what an idiot. She didn't really care however; if she played her card's right, she could soon be on her way out of here, thanks to her soon-to-be ex-mother. 

She was called up and the whole court room seemed to hold its breath. 'Well', thought Kimi taking the stand for what she hoped would be the last time, 'Time to drop the bomb shell'. She entered the docks and gave her mother a shadow of a smirk before her final questioning began. 

"You, Kimberly Elisa Helena ('god why do they always have to use my full name' Kimi thought slightly annoyed) Camadil stand charged of breaking one of the most sacred royal law's. That you did, of your own free will, remove the sacred life giving Amethyst crystal from its temple, and then placed it inside another. These charges are considered as treasonous towards your royal family and hold the punishment of death for all those evolved." The judge said reading from a list of offences in front of him. "I believe you have a final statement you wish to make?" 

"I do you're honour" Kimi replied almost tonelessly. 

"Very well please present it to the court" The judge said invitingly. 

"First I would like to take this time to accept, in front of these witnesses, the disownment of myself from the royal family" She said, pausing to allow the scattered confusion within the court to desist before continuing. "I willingly renounce all titles and privileges that went with my position in the family. I am just plain Kimi from this day forth, a simple citizen of earth. I wish to _humbly_ thank her Hines the queen for giving me this opportunity, thank you _my queen_." She bowed towards her mother, in what was for her at least, a dramatic act before continuing again. 

"As a _simple_ citizen of earth I admit to the court that I saved my sister's life using the amethyst crystal. However I put it to you that under the law, and as I have not yet been charged, I cannot be punished as a royal." To say she was enjoying the look on her parent's faces would be an understatement; it was taking all the control she had to keep a straight face. 

"Therefore I would like to enquire on what grounds you now wish to charge and keep me imprisoned on." She had finished so she just stood there as the rest of the court seemed to fall into disarray, having just recovered from the shock of what she had just said. The rest didn't really matter to her, she had done it, and there was nothing they could do about it! 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

It was 12 hours since her statement, and her subsequent realise by the court, and she was back on earth, her home. A soft breeze swept through her hair which had already started to regain it's colour from exposure to the warm sun. She was stood a few meters away the royal palace gates, a smirk on her face from what she had accomplished. She was free of her family, there rules, there was just one last thing she had to do. 

In her hands Kimi held her tiara, the last symbol of royalty. She glanced down at it for what would be her last time before throwing it to the ground, smashing it into thousands of pieces. With a rush of light her bows of Royalty disappeared leaving her looking less like the royal she had been, and more like the simple citizen of earth she now was. She looked down at the remains of her tiara and said "I am now a scout of the earth, not the bloody royals". She then vowed to herself she would help whoever needed helping, save who needed saving, no matter what others deemed right. She would always fight her hardest, never be pushed around… and find her sister. 

AN: The illustrious court show down has finally been posted so I can now give you "Sailor with out a crown" in its entirety! Don't you just love loop holes? 

P.S please review, I get disheartend without them! 


End file.
